


Maybe We'll Go Too Far (We Just Don't Care)

by cabernet_franc



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 7.5k words of them having sex almost nonstop, Aftercare, Ava literally has to plan for a week to top Sara, Bottom!Sara, F/F, It takes a sharp turn at the end though, It's filth but we deserve it, No one actually sees them, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Softness, Spoiler: Sara loves it, Strap-Ons, This takes place at the beginning of Season 4, can you believe the, i think, into, thirst, this got way out of hand, top!ava, wow they have so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabernet_franc/pseuds/cabernet_franc
Summary: “Oh,Director Sharpe”, comes the witty remark, and Ava can almost see the matching smirk in her mind. “Aren’t you glad to see me?”“Don’t you know it.”, she growls in her ear, rocking her pelvis into Sara’s ass and smiling at the almost imperceptible moan the girl lets out.“So what’s this, you plan on driving me crazy until we get home? I didn’t know you were such a tease, Ava.”And this is it, this is the moment she’s been waiting for all week.“Oh, no. We’re not waiting ‘till we get home.”, she says, straight into her girlfriend’s ear, barely containing an excited giggle as she feels Sara freeze, clearly shocked.Score.ORAva takes Sara dancing.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 456
Collections: Favorite Avalance Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes, what can I say? Here I go with another smut fic...
> 
> I wrote this as a prize for managing to write 20k words of the slow-burn multi-chapter I'm working on (I mean, all that pent-up energy _needs_ some release!), which I _will_ publish soon if I manage to keep myself from interrupting its writing to work on filth lmao
> 
> It was supposed to be a quick one-shot, but it got way out of hand, so I split it in two parts so I could post this today as a bonus since there's no new Legends airing tonight (voting is important, though, so I guess it's okay)
> 
> The idea for the first half is 1000% inspired in my re-read of this masterpiece of smut with feelings:  
> Gera's Step Sister AU  
> In it, Lexa has a fantasy about having sex at a party, and I kept wondering, what if they actually did it - and thought this pairing would be perfect for it, so, yeah, there you go.  
> (Even if Clexa is not your thing, you should definitely read it, it's a freaking _gem_ , total classic.)
> 
> The type of music that's playing when they're dancing is inspired by the song Tadow by Masego ft. FKJ, if you guys are curious (it's so sexy!), and the title is from PDA (We Just Don't Care) by John Legend, which I guess is self-explanatory haha
> 
>  _Edit:_ I forgot to mention that this takes place at the beginning of Season 4!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it (:

Ava has been planning it for a week, using all her organizational and management skills to arrange every detail to a T. While she had been excited coming up with the idea and figuring out the _how_ and _where_ , the execution has her head spinning and her legs shaking – in a good way, she supposes. Nearing the end of her workday, she went into the restroom and made the final _adjustments_. Her fidgeting since then has nothing to do with the complicated budget meeting she’s just endured, as Gary assumed, offering himself to go over the numbers with her overtime, but with the incessant pressure between her legs, building up her anticipation for the night.

It had all begun with a conversation she’d had with Sara two weeks ago when they were still basking in the afterglow of long orgasms: her girlfriend had teasingly told her about some of her fantasies, one of them being – very unsurprisingly, she might add – sex in public. She said she didn’t necessarily want people to see it, to Ava’s relief (she doesn’t think exhibitionism is her thing), but she wanted it to be as close as possible. She was sure the whole confession – told in vivid imagined details, with a husky voice and roaming fingers – was just a means of getting her worked up again so they could resume their activities for the evening, Sara being convinced Ava would _never_ agree to anything that was a literal felony.

But that’s exactly what spoke to her: Sara had unwittingly presented her with the perfect opportunity to not only fulfill one of her girlfriend’s steamiest desires but also completely throw her off with surprise, allowing for Ava to take the reins of the situation. She’s been trying for months now to get Sara to concede some control in bed, but it is nearly impossible. Even when she has her pinned down underneath her, Sara manages to be the one calling the shots.

Don’t get her wrong, she _loves_ when her girlfriend tops her, settling surprisingly well into a more submissive role for the first time in her life. But she really wants to mix things up, and the idea of having Sara at her mercy is too good to pass. Also, she’s always loved a challenge.

That’s how she finds herself in the perfect DC hip-yet-lowkey nightclub with her oblivious girlfriend in toe, all too happy with Ava’s suggestion that they go dancing. Sara is stunning, clad in an asymmetric white skirt (she has casually suggested it all week, dropping hints at how amazing she thought Sara looked wearing it) and a low-cut black top with designer ankle boots, a stark contrast from her in her androgynous get-up, all pants and a tux-like blazer with high heels, a stylish combo belying its practical purposes. They each get drinks (a Dry Martini for Sara, Whiskey on the rocks as liquid courage for Ava) and talk for a bit, the other woman telling her a story about Zari and Nate engaging in a donut eating contest to get out of laundry duty, smiling fondly at their antics (and specially at the fact that only after Zari had eaten Nate under the table they’d found out Ray had already done it).

Before long Ava leans over her girlfriend and starts caressing her arm, nodding at the low-lit dancefloor. The DJ tonight is playing some kind of neo-soul R&B music Ava is way too uncool to know anything about, perfect for the slow-grind kind of dancing she has in mind (of course, she has done her research beforehand, so this is no coincidence). Sara seems really into it, doing some cute dancing moves before pulling her closer, arms around her shoulders, and start swaying her hips, a playful bit of the lips at Ava’s darkened eyes. _Damn_ , she is so sexy it’s almost unfair. But Ava can hold her own: she grasps tighter at her girlfriend’s waist and starts moving along, matching her every move, basking in the way Sara hums at her.

They stay facing each other for a while, hands slowly roaming over each other’s necks, backs, arms, waists. Ava moves closer, face finding its place in the curve of Sara’s neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent and slightly brushing her lips over soft skin. Her girlfriend’s response is to step even closer, hands pulling at her hair, and she uses the momentum to turn her around, heart skipping a beat as she flushes their bodies together, ramming into Sara’s back and holding breath for her reaction.

“Oh, _Director Sharpe”_ , comes the witty remark, and Ava can almost see the matching smirk in her mind. “Aren’t you glad to see me?”

“Don’t you know it.”, she growls in her ear, rocking her pelvis into Sara’s ass and smiling at the almost imperceptible moan the girl lets out.

“So what’s this, you plan on driving me crazy until we get home? I didn’t know you were such a _tease_ , Ava.”

And this is it, this is the moment she’s been waiting for all week.

“Oh, no. We’re not waiting ‘till we get home.”, she says, straight into her girlfriend’s ear, barely containing an excited giggle as she feels Sara freeze, clearly shocked.

_Score._

“What?”, Sara whispers.

“You heard me.”, she feels a surge of confidence running through her veins then, all her nerves abandoning her, “I’m going to fuck you right here on this club.”

“ _Ava_ ”, she can feel Sara shiver. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m damn serious.”, she rasps, tightening her grip on Sara’s waist and rolling her hips to the beat of the song.

“You mean like in the restroom?”, Sara’s voice cracks.

“ _Come on_ , babe, you know what I mean.”, she runs her hands up Sara’s arms, moving her hair all to one side and running her lips against her pulse point. “Now, we’re going to keep dancing until you’re ready for me. Is that ok?”

Sara just nods, apparently at a lost for words, and grinds harder against her, a hand finding the back of her head and holding her close. It seems as if the mere idea of what they’re about to do is enough to make them cross a line, because the type of dancing they’re doing is probably illegal in half the states: even though they keep their hands to appropriate zones, the slow, tantalizing way Sara keeps rubbing her ass on her crotch could be considered straight-up dry humping, and Ava is really glad for the state-of-the-art speakers and deafening bass that drown out their moans. It’s Friday night, though, and the dance floor is packed with other people, which means no one pays much attention to them.

They stay like that for several songs, Ava hypnotized by the feeling of Sara’s body against her, hands roaming all over, gripping harder and harder against soft skin until they’re both writhing.

“ _Ava”,_ comes Sara’s plea, letting her know it’s time. Ava’s breath hitches, anticipation coiling in her stomach, and she takes a moment to compose herself.

“Do you see those loveseats over there?”, she points at the lounging booths that line the side of the dancefloor, small round couches with very convenient tables in front of them, where a few other couples are already making out or talking intimately. “Go to the restroom and take off your panties – I don’t care what you do with them, throw them out if you have to. When you come back, you’ll find me there, and then you’ll sit on my lap, _discreetly_. Do you understand?”

“ _Fuck_ , Ava _.”_

 _“_ I said, do you understand me?”, Ava smiles, reveling in the way Sara seems to quiver at her tone, both taking in their reversed positions.

“ _Yes.”,_ she whispers, turning around and giving her an obscene kiss before leaving without another word.

Ava makes her way to the booth that’s the furthest into the room, noticing the nearer ones are all empty for now. Its positioning is perfect for granting the most amount of privacy possible, while still close enough to be within walking distance to the people dancing. She sits down and, aided by the considerate cover of the table, slides down the zipper of her pants, untucking the strap-on. Looking over to make sure no one is glancing her way, she gets the minuscule flask of lube out of her pocket (she _did_ think about everything), emptying it on her hands and sliding them over the shaft, coating it in its entirety and wiping them off on the seats. Then, there’s nothing to do but wait while Sara faces the near certain line for the restroom. Her knuckles turn white as she grips her hands on the table, trying to still their shaking, stomach turning with the mix of excitement, lust and trepidation.

She feels as if struck by lightning when she finally spots her girlfriend making her way back to her, lower lip between her teeth and no sign of her underwear, a determined expression on her face. She sees her swallow as she makes eye contact, looking every bit as anxious as her. By the time she reaches her, Ava thinks her heart might give out, but Sara’s gaze is so unflinching it grounds her. Sara hesitates for a beat before running a hand over her hair and pulling her in for a quick kiss, finally turning around and sitting down sideways on her lap. Hissing as she feels Ava’s hard-on, she immediately pushes herself the slightest bit up with her forearm on the table, eyes flying towards the room as she slowly pulls up the back of her skirt with her other hand.

Ava’s hands shoot up to her newly bare legs, gripping them hard in a desperate attempt to make her head stop spinning. It fails spectacularly, as she cannot resist running her fingers towards her inner thighs, gasping when she finds them already slick with Sara’s wetness. She lets out a shaky breath as she moves them in towards her center at a glacial pace, her girlfriend bucking when she finally reaches hot and slippery folds. It takes all she has not to push inside right then and forget all about her plans, but she manages, moaning as she teases the entrance just enough to make Sara shiver.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.”, she whispers.

“Just for you.”, comes Sara’s husky voice as she rocks her hips almost imperceptibly.

The time for teasing is over, both of them too far gone and the situation calling for swift action, so Ava pulls out her hand and grabs the dildo’s sleek shaft. She looks around as she runs its tip against Sara’s pussy, freezing when Sara lets out a very loud cry as she accidentally rubs the head against her clit, head jerking towards the dancefloor, surely looking like a deer in headlights.

“Shhhhh, Sara!”, she hisses. “You have to be quiet, babe.”

“I’m sorry, I just – I wasn’t expecting it.”

Only when she’s convinced no one’s heard it she resumes her ministrations, finally pushing into her, just the tip at first. She lets out a moan at the pressure the initial resistance creates against her own clit, fighting the urge to roll her hips. Sara is surprisingly quiet, holding her breath as she slides inside her in a tantalizing slow movement, letting her walls adjust to the stretch – her body betrays her, though, arms giving out from the feeling, making her fall back into Ava’s lap and take in more than half of the dildo in one quick motion. She chokes on air, immediately turning her head and burying her face in Ava’s neck, muffling a high-pitched moan that sends shivers through the other woman’s spine.

“Are you okay?”, Ava asks, concerned she might have hurt herself.

“Hmhm, _yes_.”, Sara all but whines, taking in a deep breath and seating up again, facing the crowd as she adjusts her position as to better accommodate the shaft. She rocks back against it as if to signal Ava to continue sliding inside her, which she promptly obeys, holding her down by the hips and sinking herself in. The feeling of being buried to the hilt inside her girlfriend smack in the middle of dozens of people is almost too much, and she doesn’t know whether to look at them or at Sara’s flushed profile. She freezes at the intensity of the experience, panic starting to pool in her belly, but Sara seems to know somehow, because she looks at her and runs a soothing hand over her leg. She rolls her hips inconspicuously, and the resulting pressure of the dildo’s base against her sends a surge of pleasure through her strong enough to snap her out of it.

“We have to talk to each other.”, she says as she starts a very subtle rocking motion, staying deep and hoping that’s enough to get Sara off. The way her girlfriend claws at her leg seems to indicate that it will be.

“You want to _talk_ right now?”, comes Sara’s indignant response.

“At least appear to, babe, so no one gets suspicious. It’d be weird if you’re just sitting on my lap starring at nothing”, she keeps pumping slowly, Sara shifting so the head hits her just at the right angle, eyes fluttering.

“We can - we can do like the other couples and just make out.”, she licks her lips, voice in a high-pitch tone, as she runs a hand through Ava’s hair and looks at her through heavy lidded eyes.

“We both know if we do that, we won’t be able to hold back.”, she hisses through her teeth, but can’t resist kissing her, moaning when she feels Sara’s wet tongue sliding against hers, her mouth impossibly hot. She instinctively thrusts harder, earning her a hair pull and a gasp.

“Babe, I don’t think I can talk right now.”, she whines when Ava pulls her away, eyes never leaving her lips.

“Okay, I’ll talk then.”, Ava rasps, boldened by the sight of her girlfriend’s flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, never stopping her movements. She keeps a straight face as she adds “I’ll talk about how I’m going to fuck you until you come in front of everyone here.”

Sara’s eyes widen and she bites her lip so hard she’s afraid it might bleed.

“And you’ll have to be very quiet, you’ll have to pretend everything is fine while your walls flutter around my cock”, she punctuates every word with a harder thrust, feeling the resistance building up as Sara gets closer to the edge, the thrill of it all undoubtedly hastening things.

“Oh my – _fuck_ , Ava.”, Sara whimpers, jerking her hips uncontrollably and managing to sink herself even further into the strap-on. The increasing friction is just enough to build Ava up, but without being able to actively rub against the base without giving them away, she knows she won’t reach her orgasm in here – and that is slowly driving her crazy.

“You’ll have to stay very still, okay?”, her voice quivers as she picks up the pace, caring less and less about being caught as she feels Sara getting closer. “No one can see you. Only you and I will know how _bad_ you’ve been.”

Sara can’t say anything anymore, too caught up in her pleasure and in the strain to keep from crying out and riding Ava the way she certainly wants to. She finds herself at a loss for words too as her girlfriend’s hand finds the back of her neck, fingers digging into her skin, scratching her in the most pleasurable way. She leans slightly back and turns a little, changing the angle so her thrusts hit the front of Sara’s walls more directly, apparently striking gold as Sara starts trembling and letting out the tiniest of moans. It’s getting harder and harder not to grip her ass and start slamming into her, so she fits a hand between their bodies, hissing as she finds velvety wetness and gracelessly starts rubbing her swollen clit, in hopes it will help getting her girlfriend off before she loses control.

It’s not long until her girlfriend’s walls are clenching so hard she’s finding it hard to thrust without real momentum, and then Sara stills almost completely, pawing her neck in a way that’s sure to leave bruises. She doesn’t need to say anything with the way she looks at her, eyes warning of her imminent release, and Ava has to rethink the whole exhibitionist thing as she glances at the people around them and the thought of wanting everyone to see her making her girlfriend come for her flashes through her mind, sending spikes of arousal to her core. 

“Be quiet, baby.”, is all Ava manages before she pumps in hard and pulls her in for a kiss, drowning out her cries as her entire body shudders and she must forcedly keep her from thrashing in her lap. She almost regrets the whole thing right then and there, finding it the utmost torture not being able to do anything about the surge of desire that hits her as her girlfriend comes on top of her, dripping wetness all over her pants. 

But then again, as Sara pulls away and she takes in her flustered appearance and the undeniable look of desire that tells her they’re just beginning, she finds it all worth it.

“We’re leaving. _Now.”_ , she growls, hastening to move, her girlfriend hissing as she pulls out of her, eyes rolling back in what seems dangerously close to a follow up orgasm. She pulls her in for a kiss, running her hands through her hair. “Shh, it’s okay. Just a little longer, love.”

While Sara pulls down her skirt and tries to smooth out the creases, she fidgets with the strap-on, not even bothering to tuck it in as she zips herself up and takes off her blazer, holding it over her ruined pants. They scramble out of the booth on shaky legs, making a beeline for the coat check, Ava already calling them a Lyft.

It gets there just as they walk out, the crisp air doing nothing to cool them down. The driver soon gives up on small talk with their strained responses, leaving them alone to try to avoid looking at each other. They fail, predictably, their hands joining as magnets before they even realize they’re moving, eyes locking at the contact and knocking the wind out of them. Ava watches as they interlock their fingers, grasping and sliding them between each other suggestively, making her shudder. She is unable to stifle a hiss as Sara sucks her lower lip between her teeth and spreads her legs wide open, quickly trying to mask it with a coughing fit.

“Everything alright, miss?”, the driver turns his head towards her, to her chagrin. “There’s some candy back there, might help sooth your throat.”

“I – yeah, _yes._ ”, she stutters, glaring at Sara. “Must be coming down with a flu.”

“It’s been getting chilly, alright.”, he adds helpfully, going back to being silent when she just nods. She eats the candy anyway, just to have _something_ to do before she loses it and throws herself on top of her girlfriend.

The rest of the ride is agonizing, both of them shifting in their seats, writhing with the undercurrent of tension. Ava doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on _and_ frustrated at the same time, her clit throbbing almost to the point of pain. Sara is _not_ helping whatsoever, with all the lip biting and rotating hips and suggestive eyes.

When they finally reach the apartment, Ava practically jumps up, thanking the driver profusely as she all but shoves Sara out of the car. They make their way up the short steps in record time, Sara groaning when Ava fumbles with the keys, taking them into her own hands and shooting the door open. They stumble inside, Ava slamming Sara against the door as she shuts it, flushing their bodies together and kissing her hard, both of them crying out at the long-desired contact. Their hands roam everywhere, relief pouring through at finally being able to let go. But Ava is way too far gone for foreplay. As a matter of fact, she is too far gone to even _go_ anywhere, needing to have Sara right then and there.

“On your hands and knees. _Now._ ”, she growls, groping her ass. Sara just stares at her, gulping, and then sinks to her knees right there in the hallway, crawling slowly to give Ava some space to get behind her. She turns her head back at her and bites her lips for the thousandth time that evening. Before she knows it, she is kneeling behind her, spreading her legs and lifting Sara’s skirt.

She pauses as she takes in the sight before her, glistening pink folds dripping wetness into creamy, soft thighs. She can’t resist running an index finger through the slit, shuddering at the hot slippery fluids that coat it. Sara is _so, so_ beautiful, and it hits her then, just how much she wants her. She’s never wanted anyone _this_ bad, no one has ever turned her on this much, and she’s almost afraid of losing control with her, even though Sara’s always telling her to let go.

She hesitates for the briefest of moments.

Sara’s loud moan pushes her into action, though, and she quickly unzips her pants, immediately holding the strap-on and pushing slowly inside her, hissing at the vision of her lips wrapping around the head. The resulting friction sends a sharp current of pleasure all through her body, so intense she can’t hold back anymore, so she grips Sara’s hips and rams all the way inside in one hard thrust.

“ _Fuck!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I went there.
> 
> Next chapter, we get to see them _finally_ letting go, but from Sara's POV  
> I'll post it pretty soon, if I know myself lol
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Ava tells her to get on all-fours right on her hallway, she isn’t shocked anymore by the hot flash of desire that runs through her body. When she does get down and looks back at her girlfriend, she isn’t at all unsettled by the blinding need she has for Ava to just _take_ her and do whatever the hell she wants with her. She isn’t thrown even when she feels her hesitating ever so slightly, figuring she has already gone far enough tonight and letting go all the way might be too much. 
> 
> Which is precisely why she _is_ surprised when she proceeds to do _just that._
> 
> “ _Fuck!_ ”, she screams as Ava fills her up completely, rolling back her eyes at the sweet burn on her walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So, this was supposed to be just some fun rough sex (and it _absolutely_ is that too), but it turned up really soft and emotional at the end? lol  
> Considering the main theme of this fic was _letting go_ , I shouldn’t have been surprised these characters would do whatever the hell they wanted, so there’s that.
> 
> I was actually gonna post this over the weekend, but my social life got the best of me ( _revolting_ , I know), so I guess it was meant to be posted on Legends-day (it’ll go along nicely with all the feelings tonight’s episode is sure to make us have!)
> 
> Anyways, I really want to thank everyone for all the kudos, bookmarks and specially the comments, you guys are _the best_ and it makes all the difference, for reals.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it hehe

She has no idea what has gotten into her girlfriend today. Not that she’s complaining, it has been an amazing ride, one pleasant fucking surprise after another. On retrospect, she supposes she could have seen it coming, with the way she kept looking at her on their ride to the club, her head tilting in the telltale way it always did when she was nervous, but she thought she was just excited to see her after almost a week apart or being weird about this being one of their first going-out dates since they got back together.

Well, she couldn’t be further from the mark. As a matter of fact, Ava has knocked it out of the park with her boldness, almost smug confidence, her commanding tone. Ever since they’d started dating, that bossy, challenging side of her girlfriend that infuriated her so much when they first met had all but disappeared – she had enjoyed it, really, being able to see all the softness, the quiet, less obvious strength _and_ the vulnerabilities, and she hadn’t thought she’d missed that edge until today, when it reappeared with a purpose other than belittling her.

The thing is, Sara has had a lot of sex. Rough sex. Sweet sex. Quiet sex. Waking-up-the-neighbors sex. Great sex. Mediocre sex. But she has never, not once, been so surprised, so out of control about the whole situation as she’s been today. Ava has gone completely off script, what with the risky scenario, the dirty talking, the roughness in which she keeps telling her what to do, having the whole thing figured out. It’s not that they haven’t had great sex – fantastic, really – and Ava has had swagger from day one, but she had been holding back. Sara could sense it and had been slowly trying to make her loosen up.

She didn’t think it would happen so suddenly, though, or that her girlfriend would do it all by herself. It has been completely unexpected, the _most_ unexpected thing being her liking it so much. _Craving it_. Feeling thrilled by the surprise of it all.

(She remembers when her and Laurel used to ride the Skycoaster at the Starling City’s Six Flags, how she loved the adrenaline of the free fall, but would only do it if she was the one to pull the rope, deciding the exact moment they would go down. It comes as a great shock to her that giving up her hold on things can be this electrifying.)

Honestly, there have been very few times she has been this turned on, specially not in such a thrill-inducing way.

So when Ava tells her to get on all-fours right on her hallway, she isn’t shocked anymore by the hot flash of desire that runs through her body. When she does get down and looks back at her girlfriend, she isn’t at all unsettled by the blinding need she has for Ava to just _take_ her and do whatever the hell she wants with her. She isn’t thrown even when she feels her hesitating ever so slightly, figuring she has already gone far enough tonight and letting go all the way might be too much.

Which is precisely why she _is_ surprised when she proceeds to do _just that_.

“ _Fuck!_ ”, she screams as Ava fills her up completely, rolling back her eyes at the sweet burn on her walls.

So hard. So deep. So good.

She feels so _full_ it’s amazing, so amazing she nearly comes at the spot, the thought that it’s Ava making her feel like this only intensifying the white-hot spikes of pleasure, turning her into an incoherent mess. Her girlfriend starts pounding into her, sliding almost all the way out and then slamming back in fast but hard thrusts, one hand digging at her hip, the other griping her by the hair. She cries out, reveling in being able to be as loud as she wants, and it mingles with Ava’s grunts and the slapping sounds of skin on skin.

“Oh my god, _fuck,_ yes, yes-“, she keeps saying, finding herself unable to stop after having to be quiet for so long.

Ava doesn’t say anything, only grips her harder, scratching her, the thrusts soon starting to lose rhythm, hips bucking wildly. Her grunts turn into delicious moans and her entire body starts jerking. By sheer luck, this lodges the head inside her right at the perfect spot, poking it repeatedly in a way that has her climaxing right as her girlfriend does. This orgasm is more intense than the one at the club, probably because she can truly let herself feel it. Wave after wave of searing pleasure hits her, tensing then loosening up her body. She feels them spreading everywhere, from her core to her inner thighs, the bottom of her stomach, the palm of her hands, the top of her head. Her arms and legs start shaking, eventually giving out, and she sinks to the floor, the cold stone soothing on her ridiculously hot skin.

She would be embarrassed at how quickly it happened if she hadn’t spent the last 40 minutes on the brink of it – Ava has endured it much longer, so she guesses congratulations are in order, really.

“You feel _so good_.”, Ava regains her voice, snapping her out of her trance. It’s only then she realizes she’s still thrusting on top of her, albeit much slower, which explains the longevity of her orgasm. “I can’t stop, babe. I can’t stop. I can’t.”

“It’s okay.” And it _is_. Just listening to her girlfriend’s voice this filled with lust is enough for the fire to start burning in her stomach all over again, setting off a tingling sensation on her center. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Yeah?”, she asks, already picking up the pace, leaning over her. Sara shivers when her disheveled hair is pushed out to one side and she feels burning hot lips on her neck, sucking at her pulse point. “God, you’re so _tight_ like this.”

She moans as Ava gives her a sloppy kiss through the side of her mouth, the weird angle somehow working as she flushes their bodies together, sinking deep inside of her. She doesn’t stay like that long, though, pushing herself up and making Sara whine from missing the feeling of her warm body on top of her. Ava cuts it off when she puts both of her hands on her ass, kneading her cheeks and spreading them apart, making her let out an embarrassingly high whimper.

“So _fucking_ tight”, she groans as she slides in and out of her, the friction on her walls making her entire body burn with a primal need. “I just want to fuck you all night.”

And _oh my god_ , Ava talking dirty might be her new favorite thing – it’s not that she never has, but not this much, and Sara never wants her to stop. She starts mixing up shallow thrusts with deep ones, slowly at first, and it’s maddening, the way it hits different places inside of her, alternating them in a way that seems to build her up endlessly, shifting the edge higher and higher. Ava manages to pull up her top from under her skirt, lifting it up and roaming her hand up and down her back, raking her skin with her nails, sending goosebumps all over her.

“ _More_ ”, she pouts, rocking her hips back.

“Oh, you want more, huh?” Ava chuckles, leaning over again and biting her on her side, making her cry out. “ _Of course_ you do.”

She doesn’t grant her wish though, and Sara knows _exactly_ what she’s waiting for, but she doesn’t want to cave that easily. She perks up her ass as much as she can and starts rolling her hips in the most seductive way she can manage, looking back at Ava and licking her lips. It nearly works, as she can tell by the nails digging on her sides, making her hiss. It’s an oversight, though, as she didn’t account for the effect that seeing her fully clothed girlfriend pumping into her would have, not with her glossy eyes, flushed face and the hungriest expression she’s ever seen.

She squeezes her eyes shut, but it’s too late.

“ _Please,_ babe.”, she begs, and it’s like a dam just broke, because she can’t stop saying it. “Please, please, please.”

Apparently, she isn’t the only one who’s shocked at this development, because Ava actually _stops_ moving altogether, making her eyes snap open. Her girlfriend’s eyes are wide, her mouth ajar, nostrils flared.

“Av-“, she starts, but then Ava practically snarls at her and starts ramming into her and she’s crying out in pleasure, and nothing else matters.

“You want this?”, Ava growls at her, moving both hands to her hips, gripping hard and pulling her up, pushing deeper and deeper, hips rocking into her ass in flying speed. “Is this what you want? You like it like this, don’t you?"

“ _Yes!_ Fuck, yes”, she all but screams, not even registering her words anymore. Ava lets go of her hip with one hand and leans slightly in and she suddenly feels two fingers moving pass her lips. She moans and sucks on them as Ava starts fingering her mouth raggedly, the double stimulation driving her crazy. Unfortunately, she has a hard time keeping her lower half upright, so her girlfriend pulls them out with a pop and resumes their position on her hip, holding her and pumping in and out, in and out. She doesn’t know how, but she wants more, needs more.

“Harder – harder, _please_ , harder.”

Ava lets go of her hips, letting her fall back to the floor, and before she knows what is happening, her girlfriend is pushing up on her arms and slamming down on her with the full weight of her body, over and over again, sandwiching her between herself and the floor with loud slapping sounds. It’s not every day that she likes it this strong, but it’s exactly what she needs right now, after everything, and she takes it greedily. She can feel her walls fluttering, her clit throbbing, and she has to shut her eyes to keep her head from spinning.

“ _Avayespleaseohmygodyesyesfuckavafuckbabeplease-_ “, she is sobbing now, rambling nonstop as if she is praying for her release. Ava lets her have it, angling herself slightly until Sara screams, her climax hitting her entire body at once and making her clench hard. It manages to be even stronger than the last, making her feel like she’s melting into the floor. Her girlfriend doesn’t stop, holding her head down with one hand and lessening the force, but still keeping up the pace fast enough for Sara to keep riding out her release.

She is too far gone to be embarrassed by the guttural sounds she is making ( _or is that Ava?),_ and they only get louder as the other woman stops thrusting, sinking herself to the hilt and starting to rut against her ass, rubbing herself on the base of the strap-on. Her G spot is so sensitive that even though the position is off and the dildo doesn’t hit it head-on, the mere friction of the movement coupled with the feeling of her girlfriend shamelessly getting herself off on her and her ridiculously hot moans are enough to make her come again before she even finishes her last orgasm, a lone and short but blinding spike of pleasure that nearly knocks her out. It’s so intense that she doesn’t see or hear when Ava comes shortly after, and she barely acknowledges when she finally pulls out of her or the weight of her body on her side.

“Sara?” Comes Ava’s ragged voice as she feels herself being rolled over on her back, struggling to open her eyes and taking some time to focus on her concerned face. “Sara? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?! Oh my god, baby, I’m so sorry I-“

She interrupts Ava’s panicked speech with a finger on her mouth and a lazy smile. _Of course_ her girlfriend would think she did something wrong after giving her the strongest orgasm of her life.

“ _Aves._ That was _amazing_.” She says, her voice but a rasp. “Like, mind-blowing. I fucking loved it, all of it. You’re expressly forbidden from apologizing for it.”

Ava’s expression soothes considerably, but she can still see the worry in her eyes.

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I don’t know, babe, it was _rough_ , I couldn’t hold myself, I didn’t even know what I was doing and-“

“ _Ava”_ , she groans, torn between shoving and kissing her, lacking the strength to do either. “I was _literally_ begging for it. Please, honey, I don’t want you feeling guilty about this. I know you, if I told you to stop, you’d do it in a heartbeat. I _trust_ you, why can’t you trust yourself?”

Ava just stares longingly at her, finally looking free of doubt.

“Plus, I _really_ want us to be able to do this again eventually, so get over yourself.”

“Ugh, why are you so _perfect_?”, says Ava, leaning down to kiss her chastely.

“Did I hear you alright? Did _Director Sharpe_ just call _Captain Lance_ perfect?”, she chuckles, her signature smirk making a reappearance.

“I _know_ , who would’ve thought? And she’s cute too.”

Ava kisses her again while she is still laughing, cradling her cheek. She pauses for a second then leans over and pulls down her top, slowly kneeling between her legs, running her hand through her thighs, gently. She looks at her with so much love it makes her heart skip a beat, and then moves her head down and starts licking her inner thighs.

“Babe, I really don’t think I can come again tonight.”, she laughs, almost alarmed, threading her fingers through her blond curls and slightly pulling her off.

“No, that’s not – I’m just – I just want to take care of you.”, she looks up, flustered, then adds at her questioning eyebrows “Let me clean you up.”

Sara feels a warm feeling pooling down on her stomach as her girlfriend’s mouth rejoins her legs, licking the sticky wetness off them. She didn’t lie, she doesn’t think she can come again, but the smooth feeling of her tongue against her skin, the sight of her gingerly swallowing up her fluids after saying what she just said, looking up at her with those soft eyes, it’s making her feel a different sort of burning – in her heart.

Maybe it’s the stark contrast from this to how they were minutes before, or just the wild rollercoaster ride the night has been, but it’s like her nerve-endings are exposed, and she feels so much love at this small gesture that it’s nearly too much. It still scares her sometimes, even after committing to it, feeling this much, letting someone care for her, being so happy. It still makes her want to run for the hills at times, to protect herself _and_ Ava from whatever could happen. From herself. From letting herself believe she’s allowed to have this.

But with every passing day the fear gets smaller, or maybe it’s her trust in them that’s getting bigger. 

As her eyes meet Ava’s again, it’s like her chest expands, making space for all the love, and she can breathe again. Instead of running, she wants to dive into it, into her. Tonight has been all about letting go, so it’s not a stretch when she takes the next leap and sheds her fear away. She runs her fingers through Ava’s hair again and pulls her up for a searing kiss, tasting herself on it, hoping it communicates somehow what she’s feeling.

“Come on, this floor is freezing, I don’t want you catching a cold.”, Ava reluctantly pulls herself off, voice a few octaves lower than before. Sara pouts but relents, letting Ava pull her up.

Before they go anywhere, Ava removes her pants and takes off the harness, sighing in relief after wearing it for God knows how many hours. She just throws it on the floor, which might be the biggest surprise of the night yet, shrugging at Sara’s shocked expression and holding her up as they make their way up the stairs in wobbly legs, guiding her straight to the en-suite bathroom.

They slowly undress each other, taking in their appearance as they do. Ava’s blouse is completely stuck to her body from all the sweat, her hair a tangled mess at the nape of her neck, face tinged a deep pink. The flash of guilt she sees in her girlfriend’s eyes as she strips makes her look at herself in the mirror, noticing she is a lot worse for wear: her hair is simply wild, she can see a hickey on her neck, angry red scratch marks all over her sides and back, a pink bite mark and several spots where Ava griped her on the hips that are already turning into ugly bruises.

“Don’t.”, she cuts Ava off as she opens her mouth, no doubt to apologize. “I think they’re hot.”

Ava kneels before her and starts kissing every mark softly. She caresses the top of her head as she does, adding “You know I don’t break easily, babe.”

“That you don’t.”, she smiles up at her, all signs of concern gone “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

She smirks as she pulls her up and into the shower stall, both practically moaning as the hot water finally pours down on their bodies, soothing their sore muscles. They soap each other up, slippery hands roaming and caressing between long kisses. The warm feeling comes back with a vengeance, specially when Ava turns her around and starts washing her hair, long fingers massaging her scalp slowly, making her hum.

“You’re too _tiny_ ”, her girlfriend quips when they reverse positions and she has to stand on her toes to reach the top of her head properly. She slaps her arm playfully, but it contains so much affection that it only serves to make butterflies take flight in her stomach.

They finish after way too much time for it to be eco-friendly, but not even Ava seems to be bothered by it tonight.

After drying themselves off, they exit into the bedroom and plop down on the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. They reach for each other at the same time, sighing as their naked bodies flush together – with all the fucking they did tonight, there was very little direct contact, and she hadn’t realized how much she was missing it until now. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of the way Ava’s skin feels against her, impossibly soft and warm, or the way their limbs fit together.

She feels her stomach drop as she meets Ava’s piercing look, a powerful mix of intense and sweet and so incredibly open, and she holds her even closer, as if to ground herself, their faces inches from one another.

“Thank you for today”, she whispers, eyes falling to perfectly full lips, suddenly struggling to find her voice. “I loved it. I-“

She doesn’t get to say anything else before she feels a hand on the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss. It stays chaste for a few moments, but then she feels Ava’s tongue running through her lower lip and happily grants entrance, her breath hitching as it slides over her own. It’s wet and hot and very slow, both savoring each other’s mouths, and she feels like she’s drowning at the feeling – in a very, _very_ delicious way.

Everything she’s been feeling is pouring out of her in the kiss, and she feels the same from Ava, their love mingling together just as their breathing. They get lost in it, kissing and kissing for minutes on end, fingers scraping at the nape of their necks, breasts pushing together as they start to pant.

She doesn’t even realize her hand is moving until she feels Ava’s nipple between her fingers and feels her moaning into her mouth. She suddenly feels the need to touch every part of her body, to slide her hand over her back, her slender arms, her toned belly, her long legs. She’s surprised to notice the coiling in her stomach, tightening with every brush of her fingers over smooth skin, every tiny little sound her girlfriend makes, every swipe of her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

Ava starts rocking against her, so she instinctively slots her thigh high between her legs, gasping when it slides effortlessly over her girlfriend’s core, painting it with wetness. It makes her mouth water, and she wants to _worship_ her with it, wants to taste her, but she can’t bear to let go or to stop kissing her, so she applies more pressure with her leg, reveling in the way Ava responds to it, beginning a slow grind against it and doing the same to her. _She was wrong about the orgasm thing_ , she thinks as she feels the pleasure building up again.

It’s slow and soft and silent, so different than before. Even the desire is different, its intensity coming more from emotion than arousal. She feels her chest tightening with every movement, making her entire body tingle with longing and affection and love for this incredible woman she gets to have as a partner.

“ _Ava_ ”, she has an urge to say the name as she feels the telltale spikes announcing her imminent release. She wants to tell her so much more, the words heavy on her tongue, nearly spilling out. She tells her with her eyes, though, and sees it reflected right back at her in pools of grey-blue.

“Come with me”, asks her girlfriend, and she does, only this time there’s no oblivion. She’s aware of everything Ava does as she joins her, the way she keeps looking at her through half-lidded eyes, the small frown of her eyebrows, how her mouth snaps open in a silent cry. It’s beautiful, heavy, unadulterated bliss.

As they come down, she bumps her forehead against hers and smiles, keeping her close. Her eyelids feel heavy, too heavy, and it’s as if the whole night catches up with her at this moment. She’s spent, in the best of ways, and there’s nothing more inviting for her right now than letting sleep claim her at the arms of her girlfriend. She was planning on bringing up safewords and fantasies and how much she wants to explore it all with her, but it can wait.

They’ve got all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this one hehe
> 
> (In case anybody is wondering, _yes_ , they skipped dinner and are going to wake up early with their stomachs growling - don't try this at home, kids)
> 
> Also, I was forced by my IRL friends to make a tumblr because they couldn't take me rambling about gay stuff anymore, so you can find me on there at cabernet-franc (yes, I'm _awfully_ creative) if you have any prompts whatsoever or questions or just wanna see useless lesbian shit lol I don't really know how to use it though?
> 
> Thank you for reading and see y'all later!


End file.
